Ian the Brown Bunny
by inswny03
Summary: This is the story of how a brown bunny named Ian met a few new friends in the big city


This is the story of a brown bunny and not just a brown bunny, this brown bunny was known for being a special brown bunny because he found out where he belonged.

Our story starts at a farm where we see an adult Holland Lop taking care of her babies.

Among the babies was one special little fella, he had brown fur and long ears. The farmer picked the bunny up and nuzzled his nose. "I have just the name for you, little fella." the farmer said to the bunny. "I shall call you, Ian." the farmer decided.

Soon as a few months passed, Ian learned about life. He felt nothing was wrong with him. However there was one problem. He sometimes tripped over his ears and his siblings would laugh at him.

"Mama's little bunny." they sang.

Poor Ian felt sad, he hopped off to be alone.

While Ian sulked, his mother hopped up to him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"I feel so different from everybody." Ian replied. "I wish I weren't so different." he added.

"Don't worry, Ian." his mother replied. "Being different is what makes you special." she told him.

That made Ian feel a little better. "And I also wish I had a friend." Ian commented.

"I'm sure someday it might happen." the mother replied.

"I hope you're right." Ian wondered as he looked at the sky.

Another few months have passed and the farmer decided to put the small bunnies up for adoption.

One day, a girl and her father decided to visit the farmer. She saw Ian. "I'll adopt this little bunny." the girl told the farmer.

The farmer then handed Ian to the girl. "Take good care of him." the farmer replied.

Later as the girl, her father, and Ian arrived at a city, they arrived at the apartment building and arrived at their apartment.

"Why don't you go play downstairs in the laundry room, while my dad and I go shopping." the little girl said to Ian.

Ian hopped downstairs but laid there on the bench feeling sad. "I wish I had a friend." Ian said to himself. Just then Ian felt something poked his foot.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Ian shouted.

As Ian laid on the bench shouting in pain, a small mouse with a lavender bow went up to him.

"What's the matter?" the small mouse asked.

"I have a splinter in my foot." Ian groaned in pain and agony.

"Here, let me help you." the little mouse offered. She then pulled the splinter out of the bunny's foot.

Ian sighed with relief. "That's much better." Ian replied. "Thank you so much." Ian said to the little mouse.

"You're welcome." the little mouse replied then kissed Ian's foot to make it feel better.

"You really helped me out of a jam. And I appreciate that, little mouse." Ian replied.

The bunny then introduced himself. "My name is Ian." he said to the little mouse.

"Hi Ian, I'm Sophie Sidarski. It's nice to meet you." the little mouse replied.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sophie." Ian commented. "I do like your bow." he added.

"Thank you." Sophie replied. "I sure wish I had someone to spend time with." Sophie sighed.

"I can relate." Ian replied as he patted Sophie on the head.

"You mean you don't have any friends?" Sophie asked.

"Well no." Ian answered as a tear fell down his cheek. "I don't have any friends because I feel different." he added.

"Aww, don't cry Ian." Sophie said as she hugged Ian. "I'll be your friend."

"You will?" Ian asked as he wiped his eyes?

"Of course I will." Sophie Sidarski commented as she hugged Ian.

"You don't mind my big ears?" Ian asked.

"Not if you don't mind me being a mouse." Sophie replied.

"It's a deal." Ian decided and then shook paws with Sophie.

Ian and Sophie played for hours. Ian at last had found a friend to play with.

Later Sophie introduced her family to Ian.

"Everyone, this is my new friend, Ian." Sophie introduced.

"Hi there." Ian greeted. "It's quite a surprise and a pleasure to meet you all." Ian replied.

"And it's nice to meet you too, Ian." Mrs. Sidarsky commented.

"Can we play for a while?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Mrs. Sidarsky replied as she thought.

"Please?" Sophie pleaded.

"Oh ok." Mr. Sidarsky replied. "But don't go too far." he added.

Then the other Sidarsky's went back inside their house as Ian and Sophie continued to play.

Later Ian and Sophie were laying on the floor, talking to each other.

"So you're from a farm in the country?" Sophie asked.

"Yes I am." Ian answered. "I was born as the runt of the family." he added.

"I bet it feels sad to be the youngest of them." Sophie replied.

"Not really. I learned to live with it." Ian added.

The Next Day Ian decided to visit the laundry room again to see Sophie.

At the entrance of the Sidarsky's, Ian saw Mrs. Sidarsky sweeping the floor with a broom. "Hello Mrs. Sidarsky." Ian greeted.

"Well, hello Ian." Mrs. Sidarsky greeted back.

"Is Sophie here?" Ian asked. "I wanted to ask if she would like to play with me?" he explained.

"Sure, you wait here while I go get her." Mrs. Sidarsky replied.

A few moments later, Sophie showed up. "Hi Ian." Sophie greeted.

"Hi Sophie." Ian greeted. "Wanna play with me again, today?" he asked.

"Ok." Sophie replied.

"Have fun, you two." Mrs. Sidarsky called out then she went inside as Ian and Sophie played in the laundry room for a bit.

Then as Ian was about to go jump again but then looked out the window. "Beautiful..." Ian sighed as he smiled.

"It sure is a beautiful outside, huh." Sophie said to Ian.

"No not that. Her." Ian replied as he saw a pink Holland Lop bouncing around outside.

"Who's that outside?" Ian asked Sophie.

"That's Daffodil. She's playing with a butterfly." Sophie answered.

"She looks adorable." Ian replied with a sigh. "I wish I could go talk to her but I don't know what I should do." Ian wondered.

"Why don't you go out there and say hello?" Sophie suggested.

"An excellent suggestion, Sophie." Ian replied. "I'll go talk to her." he decided.

"You can do that, I'm gonna head home, now." Sophie said to Ian. She then went back inside as Ian went out to the courtyard of the apartment.

"There she is." Ian said to himself. He hopped up to Daffodil but he tripped over his ears and rolled right into Daffodil.

"Are you ok?" Ian asked as he got up. "I hope you're not hurt." Ian said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Daffodil replied. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Ian." Ian answered. "I saw you hopping up and down pouncing that butterfly." he added.

"Would you like to play with me?" Daffodil asked Ian.

"Sure, I'd love to." Ian answered.

"By the way, Ian." Daffodil whispered to Ian. "I think you're cute." she added.

"I'm cute!" Ian said to himself. "I'm cute." Ian exclaimed happily as he bounced as high as he could while pouncing the butterfly in the process. "She said I'm cute." Ian exclaimed again as he bounced as high as a tree as Daffodil watched.

Daffodil giggled. "That was amazing bouncing." she said to Ian.

"Thank you." Ian replied then he gave Daffodil a big hug.

Daffodil hugged Ian back.

"Will you be my mate?" Ian asked Daffodil.

"Of course I will." Daffodil replied. "Even if you are a different bunny, I still think you're a special one." she added then kissed Ian on the cheek.

Ian blushed bright red as Daffodil kissed him.

"Daffodil." called a voice.

"That's Emily Elizabeth, calling me." Daffodil said to Ian. "See you later." she replied to Ian then hopped off.

Later that night, Ian was laying in bed thinking. "Will I ever see my best friend or my sweet Daffodil again?" he thought. Only time would tell if Ian would see his friends again as he smiled and happily went to sleep.

The End


End file.
